


Carousel

by cloudcomet



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-04
Updated: 2013-12-04
Packaged: 2018-01-03 11:11:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1069780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cloudcomet/pseuds/cloudcomet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The team get a rest in lieu of Christmas. Simmons & Ward head out to explore. Hint of Fitz/Skye. A little fluffy to suit the festive season.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Carousel

They had stopped over in a small town for 2 days of down time. Coulson had thought they all needed it and he was right.  
  
Coulson and May had gone off together for a short meeting with SHIELD's agents in the area whilst Fitz and Skye were playing a new video game that Fitz had devised. Jemma watched them play excitedly from the kitchen, smirking to herself. She didn't need Fitz to tell her to give them some alone time. She knew; she was his best friend. She finished her tea and slipped out quietly, having decided that she could explore the town.

* * *

  
"Going somewhere?"  
  
"Definitely. Fitz would certainly appreciate having the Bus to him and Skye." Jemma gave Ward a wink.  
  
"Which means you should go find yourself some fun as well" Jemma jabbed a finger into Ward's chest and had to fight off a grin.  
  
"Together?" Ward raised his eyebrow.  
  
"Why not?"

* * *

  
  
They had stumbled upon a small pub and after getting properly warmed up by numerous drinks, stumbled out again. They were less inhibited and Ward had slung his arms over Jemma's shoulder, pulling her close. He enjoyed her warmth even if he was reluctant to admit it.  
  
They spotted a fun fair and Jemma had tugged on his arm excitedly. Her flushed face was all it took to melt his resistance and he allowed her to drag him along.  
  
"Oooh! A carousel! Lovely!"  
  
She let go of his and almost immediately, Ward felt the sting of the winter wind.  
  
"Come on, it'll be fun!"  
  
But he shook his head, walking over to lean on the fence, watching her.  
  
She gamely climbed onto a white horse and waved at him. He chuckled, she was the only one over 12 and she was surrounded by kids.  
  
On the first round, he saw her shining eyes and her blinding smile. His heart stirred; she smiled a lot but he had never seen her lit up inside out by her own passion.  
  
On the second, he heard her laughter, wild and unbridled, bubbling with joy and innocence. His heart tugged; he wanted to be the reason for all her smiles and laughter.  
  
On the third, she had rested her head on the pole and looked contentedly and dreamily on while the carousel spun and her world was just a blur of faces, bright lights and sweet smells. Her eyes were far-away but oddly enough, she could still see Grant clearly. Ward watched on, aching with longing for her.

* * *

  
  
She got off, laughing, unsteady on her feet. The drinks had taken more out of her than she had realised. But Ward caught her and steadied her.  
  
"Woah there, cow girl," he smirked. She giggled again.  
  
"Loved it."  
  
She looked up at him, stars in their eyes, closer than they realised. Jemma thought that this moment was the closest to magical her life would ever get.  
  
Ward had thrown caution to the wind and Jemma had adrenaline coupled with liquid courage running through her. Ward lowered his head while Jemma tilted hers, arms looped around his neck, closing the distance between them as their lips met.  
  
Magic was real.  
  
In the years to come, they would always reminisce about the carousel ride which spun their very own fairytale.

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by my friend's blog post on her room mate's romance. Hope you guys liked it especially since I wrote it in a rush.


End file.
